Para ti, mi querido y odiado yo
by Coxksept
Summary: A veces cuando peor estamos es cuando nos damos cuenta de nuestros errores y tratamos de hacernos abrir los ojos de distintas maneras, por ejemplo, mediante cartas.


**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic y es de uno de mis géneros preferidos, espero y les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.**

 _Para ti, mi querido y odiado yo:_

 _Te preguntaras el por que de esta carta, la verdad ni yo lo se, simplemente en los momentos en que mas perdido me siento decido que mis emociones y mi corazón invadan por completo mi mente y mis pensamientos justo como ahora, y como resultado a lo que me dictan hacer redacto esto, tal vez para que en un futuro sea leído mi sentir o simplemente ignorado, no es que me moleste ya que siempre pasa eso, tienes la mala costumbre de no leer viejos papeles que encuentras, aun si son importantes pasas de ellos y se pierden en el olvido. Es curioso ¿no crees? Cuando las personas nos vemos acorraladas por nuestros miedos en lugar de admitirlos decidimos hacernos los fuertes y aferrarnos a la verdad que creemos y no son mas que ideas falsas ¿o será que soy muy orgulloso como para doblegarme?_

 _La verdad no es solo mi orgullo, la vida misma es la que me ha hecho así o eso es lo que se dice siempre. Ja, pero que mentira tan absurda, me pregunto cuando seré capaz de reconocer con facilidad que mis acciones son lo que mas me destruyen, se que ahora mismo lo estoy admitiendo pero me cuesta demasiado incluso el pensarlo, no soy de esas personas que aprenden de sus errores, es mas, ni siquiera me gusta notar mis errores._

 _Pero divago, querido yo, al que ha sido aplastado día con día con comentarios desastrosos, al que le han quitado el sueño miles de noches con sus criticas destructivas y comparaciones sin sentido, aquel que por mucho que se esconda en un carácter frio, sarcástico y grosero termina siendo encontrando por palabras simples, sin significado y lo derriben hasta no querer ver la luz del sol al día siguiente. A ti, al que todos odian e incluso yo odio porque no es capaz de pedir ayuda aun cuando se esta ahogando en su dolor, solo tengo unas simples palabras que decirte, tienes que ser fuerte. Fuerte porque al igual que el resto tienes un sueño, ¿sabes cual es no? E incluso si no lo sabes ya llegará, ese sueño es lo que nos motiva a seguir adelante, el que nos da las fuerzas para no abandonar, se que no eres paciente pero espera solo un poco para encontrarlo, el tiempo apremia y lo sabes._

 _No es fácil lo reconozco, no es fácil el ser siempre comparado con gente talentosa, con alguien destacado e incluso con tu familia pero incluso así debes serlo porque al cumplir ese sueño callaras aquellas bocas que jamás confiaron, aquellas personas que nunca creyeron y al restregarles tu sonrisa victoriosa notaran su error y eso, amigo mío, será la mejor vista y sensación que sentirás, el ver que tu vida no era como ellos la escribían sino que es como tu quieres porque a fin de cuentas es tuya y de nadie mas._

 _Ahora son alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, me siento mareado y cada vez me pesa mas el cuerpo, me siento desfallecer, mi vista se nubla gracias a la enorme cantidad de alcohol que he tomado pero he tomado es porque me siento atrapado, ya no se como salir de mi tristeza y se que mientras mas ebrio este mas racional es mi cerebro, ¿qué raro no? Dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad y lo admito, a estas altura poco me importa el mostrar mi vulnerabilidad, se que me siento solo, estoy solo y siempre lo he estado, reconozco que me duele el pensar que hasta ahora mi vida no ha sido feliz pero también admito que soy un estúpido soñador que espera que el mañana llegue y anhela que lo cambie todo. Quiero un cambio, realmente lo deseo, pero soy tan terco como para tener alguna iniciativa._

 _En fin, querido yo, quiero que sepas que también te quiero porque por muchas veces que has querido desistir, aun sigues aquí, no es porque seas cobarde (se que eso es lo que piensas), es porque eres realmente valiente y me lo demuestras cada día al salir de casa y continuar con tu vida, realmente admiro eso de ti, tienes agallas y no te das cuenta de cuan importante son en estos días, por favor no desistas, pase lo que pase, no lo hagas. Yo como tu yo racional te lo digo, no hay noche, por muy larga que parezca que sea eterna, recuérdalo._

 _Creo que es hora de terminar mi carta, mi letra cada vez se vuelve menos legible y el sueño me esta invadiendo, solo espero que estas palabras no sean olvidadas mañana, lo mas probable es que así sea gracias a la resaca pero espero que al ver este papel te detengas a leerlo, te detengas a leer lo que realmente eres y vales, a pensar sobre ti y encontrarte. Por favor no me olvides, tu mejor que nadie sabes el enorme miedo que le tengo al olvido._

 _Para ti mi querido y odiado yo,_

 _Lovino Vargas._

Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, dolía, realmente le dolía lo que leía y sus manos no dejaban de temblar mientras sujetaban aquella carta mojada tanto por sus lagrimas como por las de su hermano. ¿Esas habían sido sus ultimas palabras? ¿Realmente se había sentido así toda su vida? No lo podía creer, se negaba a hacerlo pero ahí estaban los hechos, por mucho que lo negara sabia que era verdad.

-Es hora de irnos Feliciano. –Le dijo el alemán mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y le dirigía a la salida.

-¡No quiero! ¡No puedo dejar a mi fratello solo! No…esta vez.-y continuo llorando mientras se aferraba a la entrada del departamento.

-Vamos Feli, debemos dejar que los oficiales hagan el resto, estoy seguro que a el no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras así. –esta vez hablo un chico de piel morena y cabello castaño rizado.

-No puedo, mínimo debe de saber que nos importa, siempre lo hizo ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!. –Una vez mas rompía en llanto, lloraba como si le hubieran quitado lo mas valioso que tenia, como si una parte de su vida hubiera sido arrebatada en tan solo una noche, no quería irse, no soportaba la idea de que no volvería a ver a su hermano, que el ya no estaría para apoyarlo, darle un consejo o incluso regañarlo por el mas mínimo detalle. ¿Cómo era posible que Lovino Vargas estuviera muerto?

El español de igual forma estaba deshecho, el ya había llorado hasta no poder mas, jamás creyó ser capaz llorar de esa forma, se sentía terrible, el sabia lo mucho que le dolía a su amigo ser la sombra de su hermano, el ser comparado, por eso el decidió siempre estar para el, escucharlo y hacerlo reír pero ¿por qué esa noche no lo llamó? ¿por qué si siempre le contaba como se sentía no había ido a buscarlo? ¿por qué todo había terminado así?

Después de un tiempo los tres se vieron forzados a abandonar el departamento, un oficial fue el que se encargo de escoltarlos a la salida, podría parecer cruel al no permitirles estar con su familiar pero era su trabajo el mantener la seguridad de los civiles y eso mismo hacia. Debido a la condición en la que se encontraban el italiano y el español, Ludwig se encargo de llevarlos a casa, primero dejó a Antonio y se encargo de que Feliciano se durmiera antes de irse a su casa. Cuando llegó prendió la televisión, lo sintonizó en el canal de noticias, cuyo programa se abrió con lo que el ya sabía.

"Esta mañana fue encontrado muerto un joven en su departamento a causa de intoxicación por una fuga de gas, al parecer fue identificado con el nombre de Lovino Vargas."

 **¿Que tal? ¿Rompi sus kokoros? Espero y haya sido de su agrado y dejen un review :3 y si no igual recuerdenme lo maldita que fui con uno. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
